


The Promise of Tomorrow

by aschicca



Series: Tomorrow Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Oral Sex, POV Remus Lupin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Remus Lupin, Post-Canon, References to the Veil, Remus Lupin Lives, Rimming, Sirius Black Lives, Switching, because these two want to keep talking, but wow is he possessive, could be a Remus thing, could be a werewolf thing, don't blame me, porny epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: …And then they had sex.Part 2 of the Tomorrow Series. Porn-y Epilogue to Part 1, will not make sense if you didn’t read that first.





	The Promise of Tomorrow

_**Tomorrow** _

_February 2000 – Now_

Remus opened his eyes, blinking owlishly, and stiffened when at first he didn’t recognise the room he was in. Someone was curled against his side, snoring softly, and Remus let himself gradually relax back when a very familiar scent reached his nostrils. _‘Sirius,’_ Remus’s mind supplied, and he smiled, tightening his hold on Sirius and burying his face in his hair.

Sirius didn’t stir and Remus would have been content to just lay there watching him sleep, but all of a sudden he felt ravenous. Since eating breakfast with Dora that morning, Remus had been too nervous about everything he and Sirius needed to discuss to have lunch, and he’d barely drank the tea Sirius offered him when he’d first arrived. Then the two of them had had much more important, not to mention pleasurable, things to do than eat after they talked, and now Remus found himself with an empty, growling stomach that he didn’t think he would be able to ignore any longer. 

Kissing Sirius’s forehead, Remus called, “Pads?” When nothing happened, he caressed Sirius’s hip gently, and tried again, “Padfoot?” 

“Nggghnn,” Sirius eloquently replied, making Remus chuckle. The movement disturbed Sirius, and he reluctantly opened one eye to glare up at Remus. “What?” 

“I’m hungry,” Remus said.

“Again? My my Moony, you’re insatiable,” Sirius replied, cheekily.

Remus spanked Sirius, making him wriggle his ass trying to get more contact. “No, you harlot. I’m talking about food, I’m starving.”

Sirius raised his head off Remus’s shoulder to shoot him an incredulous look, “Moony, there’s food in the kitchen. Go. Eat. Lemme sleep.” 

“Come with me,” Remus heard himself ask, plead even, and the needy tone of his voice made him cringe. Before he could think of something to say to take back his request – or just simply make a run for the kitchen and kill himself with food – Remus was smothered by Sirius who now lay completely on top of Remus.

“What’s in it for me, Moons?” Sirius asked, kissing Remus’s lips softly. “Why should I leave my bed where I’m warm and cosy, not to mention my surprisingly comfortable current position, to come sit on a cold chair in the kitchen and watch you eat? C’mon, Lupin. Make it worth my while,” Sirius finished, winking.

Rubbing his nose against Sirius’s, Remus simply asked again, voice soft and affectionate, “Just come with me, Pads,” and smiled when Sirius sighed, muttering ‘I’m so whipped’, and got up and off of Remus.

Slipping into his robe, Sirius offered a spare one to Remus and he wore it, uncaring of it being a little on the short side for him – Sirius’s scent still resting heavily on it more than made up for it, anyway – and they went back down to the kitchen. Sirius immediately started rummaging through the cupboards trying to find something edible, but Remus stopped at the door unable to look away from the counter and assaulted by the memories of what had happened against it a few hours prior.

*

_February 2000 – Before_

_“Come back?” Sirius asked, voice heavy with tears. “Moony. You never left.”_

_Dizzy with relief and finally happy, Remus kissed him._

Sirius’s mouth opened under his own and Remus greedily sucked on his tongue, their moans mixing along with their breaths. Sirius’s hands gripped Remus’s head as if to keep him from moving away, but Remus had no intention of ever doing so again, and he proved it by pulling Sirius’s body flush against his own and clenching his fingers on the back of his shirt.

Suddenly overwhelmed with the need to feel Sirius’s skin under his hands, Remus roughly divested him of his shirt, hating that he had to stop kissing Sirius for the few seconds the job took him, but reveling in his needy whine at being deprived of Remus’s mouth. 

“Need to feel you,” Remus growled, making Sirius shiver. 

Sirius stepped back and, being barefoot already, he was able to quickly shed his jeans and pants, too; then he stood there for a moment, naked and gorgeous, letting Remus’s hungry eyes roam over his body. 

“Moony… please…” Sirius whispered.

Remus closed the distance between them and groaned when he felt Sirius’s naked hardness against his own clothed cock. Sirius arched his back and threw back his head offering his neck to Remus, and he immediately sucked a bruise into it eliciting a low whine from Sirius. The sound almost drove Remus mad and, after releasing Sirius’s flesh and smirking possessively at the redness of the bruise he’d just left, he pushed Sirius back against the counter before kneeling down in front of him.

“So beautiful, Pads,” Remus purred, “So hard for me.”

“Moony… ah… Moony.”

“Yes, keep saying my name, don’t stop,” Remus ordered, and then licked Sirius’s cock from root to tip.

Sirius screamed his name, and Remus kept licking him and lapping at the tiny beads of precum. “More?” Remus asked, and Sirius nodded frantically, his hands burying themselves in Remus’s hair as soon as he obliged and took his cock into his mouth.

Remus sucked Sirius with abandon, alternating between licking and sucking the head and taking almost his entire length in his mouth, and loved ever single sound Sirius let out, shaking uncontrollably.

“Remus… I can’t… I need… _please_!” 

Remus wasn’t ready to stop, he wanted nothing more than to kneel there for hours and worship Sirius’s cock, and to hell with the fact that he was far from his teenage years and his knees were starting to loudly protest the position. However, his own hardness was becoming difficult to ignore and he also longed to see Sirius come, to know he was the one to make it happen. 

After coating his fingers with the saliva that had dripped on his own chin, Remus started rubbing at Sirius’s hole with two fingers while pressing his thumb against the spot behind his balls, and he took all of Sirius’s cock into his throat.

Unable to restrain himself Sirius started thrusting making Remus choke a bit, and the feeling of Remus’s throat squeezing around his cock was apparently what finally drove Sirius over the edge. Remus accepted every drop, keeping the head of Sirius’s cock in his mouth as long as he could and sucking gently on it before releasing it, and enjoyed the little cries Sirius was too far gone to suppress.

Catching his breath, Remus rested with his face on Sirius’s stomach and nipped gently at his belly button.

“Come…uh… Come up here, Moony,” Sirius requested.

Remus rose, taking no stock of the sharp twinge in his knees, and immediately stuck his tongue deep in Sirius’s mouth, making him taste himself and drinking in Sirius’s passionate moans. His cock was now impossibly hard and the confines of his trousers were becoming uncomfortable so Remus unbuttoned them and took his own cock out. Sirius’s hand immediately found it and started stroking it.

“Tell me what you want,” Sirius asked against Remus’s open mouth.

“Turn… ah… Turn around,” Remus muttered, and Sirius obeyed bracing on the counter and offering his ass to Remus. Remus didn’t think he could find the necessary patience to prepare Sirius, and the little amount of saliva he’d used to tease Sirius’s hole before would never be enough, so he counted himself lucky to still be almost completely dressed and reached for his wand.

The spell to relax and coat Sirius’s hole with lube came effortlessly to Remus, and soon he could slip inside Sirius finding no resistance and inflicting no pain. Remus tried his best to keep still, take his time and not come on the spot, but Sirius grunted, shuddered, and arched his back pushing his ass against Remus.

“I don’t… Pads… Sirius… I don’t know if I can… last… Ah!”

Sirius turned a bit, put an arm around Remus’s head, and whispered against the side of his mouth, “Just do it. Take me.”

Resistance lost, Remus started pounding into Sirius, dislodging his arm and forcing Sirius to face forward and hold onto the counter again. His hands grasping Sirius’s hips tight, his face against Sirius’s neck, and his mouth biting his shoulder, Remus let himself go and drove into Sirius harder and harder until he came inside him with a choked scream, and collapsed against Sirius.

They stayed like that for a long time, still joined and breathing heavily, Remus kissing every inch of skin his mouth could find, and Sirius trembling and moaning softly. When finally Remus’s soft cock slipped out of Sirius, Remus turned his mate around and held him tight, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Sirius held back, and caressed Remus’s hair.

“Can’t believe you’re still bloody dressed,” Sirius joked after a while, and Remus chuckled.

*

_February 2000 – Now_

“…and there’s still half of that steak and kidney pie Molly sent over yesterday,” Sirius said, and Remus was forced out of his thoughts.

“Uh?”

“Honestly, Remus. You force me to abandon my bed because you need feeding, and now you’re ignoring me?” Sirius glared.

“I wasn’t… No, I… You know, that counter is very distracting…” Remus blushed.

“Messer Moony! Did you suddenly develop another kind of hunger? Because I could be convinced to abandon my search for food if that’s the case!”

Remus laughed. “Later,” he said. “I believe someone said something about Molly’s cooking?”

“Suit yourself,” Sirius pouted, but gestured for Remus to sit at the table while he served the pie.

As soon as he had his food, Remus shoveled in mouthful after mouthful, concentrating on the need to fill his stomach. When he finally re-emerged, he noticed that Sirius had apparently found a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and was intent on reading an article. All of a sudden, Remus was hit with the realisation that he hated not having Sirius’s attention on him even if just for a second, and he sulked into his food. 

He couldn’t quite remember ever being this needy, though Remus never denied he would go to quite some length to keep Sirius all to himself in the past too; however, this level of yearning was new. If Remus couldn’t stand Sirius reading the bloody paper instead of gazing at him dreamily for five seconds, especially since Remus himself had been busy stuffing his face until a moment before, they were going to have a problem soon.

“Now, what did that pie ever do to you?” Sirius asked, amused.

Remus stabbed a piece and stuffed it into his mind to avoid replying, and Sirius arched an eyebrow. 

“…and he sat there, aggressively eating his pie…” Sirius recited as if quoting a book, and laughed when Remus threw the napkin at him.

“Wanker,” Remus called, and stuck his tongue out at Sirius when he made a lewd gesture.

“Come on, Moons, tell us what made you all broody all of a sudden.”

Reluctant to reply Remus sipped the butterbeer that Sirius had provided along with the food, but when Sirius cocked his head and kept staring at him, he understood that his avoidance would be short-lived. Funny how just a moment before Remus had mourned the loss of Sirius’s attention…

“Anything interesting?” Remus asked, pointing at the paper in a last effort to derail the conversation.

“You know, I was actually just taking the piss until now, making fun of you for glaring at your food like you were suspecting it of being out for your blood,” Sirius said. “But now, I think I’m onto something. What’s wrong, and why don’t you want to talk about it?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Pads,” Remus reassured. 

Sirius frowned and shook his head. “Right, as you say,” he snapped, then abandoned his paper and got up.

“Sirius, wait…” Remus said, holding onto Sirius’s wrist and preventing him from moving away. “It’s true. Nothing’s wrong, I promise. Come here, let me prove it to you.” 

The almost empy plate was pushed back and Remus pulled Sirius into his lap so that he straddled him. Sirius’s hands were on his shoulders, but Remus could feel how rigidly Sirius held himself and it was obvious that he had no intention of making things easy for Remus.

“It’s really nothing, it’s… stupid,” Remus sighed. “Just… You were focusing on something else and I wanted you to pay attention to me. And then you did, and I was embarrassed by my neediness, so…”

Sirius’s expression cleared, and he smiled. “I like you needy, Remus,” Sirius said, relaxing and pressing forward against Remus. “Been away from you for so long… ‘S okay to want to stick to you for a while now, isn’t it?”

Remus kissed him softly, nodding. Sirius bit Remus’s lower lip and sucked on it; Remus held him tight, moaning, and snuck a hand underneath Sirius’s robe to knead at his asscheeks.

Sirius panted in Remus’s mouth, and started grinding his hips into Remus’s. Through the barrier of their robes, their cocks rubbed against one another, and Remus took control of the kiss and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Sirius’s ass.

“When… uh…” Remus asked, breaking the kiss to stop for breath but keeping his mouth firmly against Sirius’s. “When did you say Harry was coming back?”

“Not until tomorrow,” Sirius whispered back. “Made it clear in my message when I sent that Patronus.”

Remus hummed. “Means I get to have you in the kitchen again,” he joked, and Sirius laughed.

“My turn again, is it?” Sirius asked, but Remus had a different plan in mind. He wasn’t sure if it was the wolf in him or not, but Remus felt the need to mark Sirius with his seed and take his mate’s on his own body, too.

Of course, nothing was better for Remus than to be inside Sirius or feel him inside. But that particular wish had been fulfilled already… In the kitchen first, and then on the bed…

*

_February 2000 – Before_

They’d left the kitchen soon after, and Remus had found himself in Sirius’s bedroom for the first time since he and Harry had moved into the house. It pained Remus that he’d had to avoid this particular room for so long but mantaining his own peace of mind and his pressing obligations towards his wife had made it impossible for him to even think about this room, let alone visit it. 

Remus gazed curiously at the room now, taking in the elegant design of the headboard and the bedside tables, appreciating the craft of the closet, and smiling knowingly at the size of it. Sirius and his ever expanding wardrobe. Remus’s musings were distracted by a light coming from Sirius’s wand, and he turned towards him.

Tears filled Remus’s eyes when he saw that a silvery wolf was still Sirius’s Patronus after all these years, and Remus only distractly listened to the message Sirius was ordering the wolf to deliver to Harry. 

“What’s wrong, Moons?” Sirius asked, noticing his shiny eyes.

Remus shook his head and simply took Sirius’s hand in his own and pulled him against his body once more. They kissed, but Sirius stepped back almost immediately and demanded that Remus finally allowed him to see him naked.

Remus was more than happy to oblige, ignoring the voice in his head that kept talking of new scars, thinness, and wrinkly skin. They were neither of them kids anymore, but the differences in their bodies didn’t matter: Despite everything his body had been through, Sirius was still beautiful to him, and Remus knew that Sirius would still feel the same way about him. 

Once naked, Remus smiled seeing the hunger in Sirius’s eyes and complied immediately with his request that Remus lie down on the bed. The firmness of the mattress surprised Remus because he could remember Sirius being quite fond of a soft surface to lie on at night, and so he playfully remarked on it.

Sirius, who had been watching Remus intently until then, shuddered a bit at that, and it worried Remus. 

“I didn’t mean anything by it, Pads,” Remus felt the need to say. “Just that you always seemed to want a bed to envelop you and never let you out… That’s all.”

Sirius nodded. “No, I know. It’s just… Can’t have that anymore. If I’m lying on something too soft, something that gives, and that feels like it can wrap around me, I just… At night, especially I…” Sirius seemed unable to keep going, and closed his eyes.

“It’s okay, Sirius,” Remus reassured. “You don’t need to say it. Just come here, lie down with me.”

Sirius looked back down at Remus body, and tried a smile. “‘S just the bloody Veil, you know? That sensation of being engulfed in cotton wool. If I wake up in the dark and feel something similar to that, I…”

Remus felt like hitting himself for not thinking about it. “Merlin, Sirius, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… Look, just come here, okay?” 

Sirius let himself be pulled down on top of Remus, and Remus held onto him for dear life. They lay there for a while, not speaking and reluctant to move, until Sirius pushed himself up a bit and kissed Remus’s nose.

“Stop being all cuddly and soft when I want you hard,” Sirius quipped, and Remus chuckled. “‘S your turn now, Moony. I want to be inside you…” Sirius said, voice low and sultry.

Remus shuddered. “How do you want me?”

“Turn around,” Sirius demanded, sliding to the side and allowing Remus to comply and offer Sirius a view of his ass. Sirius sat up to grab a pillow and then patted Remus’s hip and asked him to pull up so that he could place it underneath. When he was satisfied with the way the pillow propped up Remus’s ass, Sirius asked Remus to open his legs.

Remus felt the bed dip when Sirius changed position but before he had time to wonder what he had in mind, he felt Sirius’s tongue lapping at his rim. Remus growled at the sensation, and started shamelessly grinding his ass against Sirius’s face.

Sirius licked and sucked at his hole for a while, driving Remus mad with every kiss and stroke of his tongue, and making it impossible for him to stay silent.  


Remus’s desperate moans sounded loud to his ears but he was too far gone to feel self-conscious, and he knew Sirius loved to hear them anyway.

When Sirius pushed one finger inside him, Remus’s hole offered little resistance. Sirius fingered him slowly while still lapping gently at his entrance, and soon Remus begged him for more. A second finger joined the first and Remus ground back against them, screaming as soon as they went deep enough to brush against his prostate.

“Sirius!” Remus yelled when a third finger breached him and Sirius started moving them faster and harder.

“Yes?” Sirius enquired, drawing out the vowel. “Was there something you were needing, Moons?”

“Fuck me!” Remus growled, and then yelped when Sirius bit one of his cheeks and sucked the flesh into his mouth.

Fingers still playing inside him, Sirius rested his chin on Remus’s ass. “I think that could be arranged,” he said. “But you’ll have to turn around because I want to see your face while I’m inside you.”

Remus nodded frantically against the sheets, and Sirius slowly took out his fingers making him whimper at the loss. Swiftly, Remus turned and immediately locked eyes with Sirius, finding his same need reflected in them too. With the pillow now supporting his lower back, Remus raised his legs bent at the knees and Sirius placed himself in between them.

“You think you’re ready?” Sirius asked, and Remus nodded. “You sure?”

“Get. In. Me. Now!” Remus ordered, and Sirius laughed.

With little effort, Sirius slid inside Remus until he was flush against him, and then he lay down on top of Remus and kissed him passionately. Remus bracketed Sirius’s hips with his legs and tried to get him to move, but Sirius wasn’t budging. His cock deep inside him, Sirius just kept kissing Remus and refused to move.

“Sirius… please…”

“Just let me… My way… Okay? I just need… I need this to be…”

“Anything,” Remus said. “Anything you want, just please move…”

Sirius nodded, sat back up a bit and withdrew his cock until it was almost completely out of Remus. Then slowly, so slowly it felt like it took an eternity, Sirius pushed back in until he was once again deep inside, the tip of his cock pressing against Remus’s prostate and making him whimper. Sirius kept this pace up for a long time: sliding in and out of Remus like he needed to feel every second of the journey, and then keeping still once he was deep within him once more.

It was driving Remus crazy, but it also made him feel full: Full of life, full of love, full of joy, and need, and light… Full of Sirius. Remus’s cock was impossibly hard and he was torn between the need to come and the wish that Sirius kept going just like this forever. The delicious press of Sirius’s cock against his prostate was soon too much for Remus and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep from coming much longer.

“Sirius… Pads… I need… I’m about to…”

“Do it. Come for me, Remus.” Sirus demanded, and Remus shouted out his release as soon as Sirius touched that particular spot again. Sirius held still for a moment, as if trying to resist, but Remus’s ass was convulsing around his cock and it was obviously impossible for Sirius to hold on.

With one last shallow thrust, Sirius groaned as he emptied himself inside Remus and collapsed on him, sated and spent.

They exchanged lazy kisses for a while, then Sirius summoned a wet cloth and cleaned them up as best as he could before throwing it away and resting against Remus. Remus held him, filled his nostrils with his scent, and let himself drift off into sleep.

*

 _February 2000 – Now_

Sitting on a chair in the kitchen, his lap full of Sirius and an overwhelming need to feel his flesh against him, Remus opened up his own robe and took Sirius’s completely off.

“Hold on to me,” Remus ordered, and placed his hands back on Sirius’s ass, gripping it tight and using his hold to thrust Sirius forward. 

Sirius moaned loudly and tightened his grasp around Remus’s neck. “What do you have in mind?” He asked.

“Like this,” Remus replied, and moved Sirius against him so that their naked cocks rubbed against one another. “Want to make you cum just like this. Want to mark you. Want to… uh!” 

“Yes…” Sirius consented and, using his hands for leverage, started rubbing back and forth, causing Remus’s hands to tighten up on his asscheeks even more. Remus knew he was definitely leaving his imprints on Sirius’s flesh, and he couldn’t wait to make Sirius lie down on his stomach so he could explore and kiss the bruises. He hoped they would last for hours, stay there as undeniable evidence of Remus’s ownership, of the fact that they belonged together.

The delicious friction soon became impossible to control, and Sirius’s cock rubbed wildly against Remus’s for a few precious seconds more before it exploded, accompanied by a high-pitched scream. Remus let Sirius ride out his orgasm, then pushed him down onto his cock, stuck his tongue into his mouth, and came all over their stomachs and chests.

Breaking the kiss, Sirius rested against Remus’s neck, breathing open mouthed in his ear, and Remus caressed his back gently and kept him close.

“Need to move… Clean us up,” Sirius panted. 

“Don’t.” Remus ordered, and hugged Sirius even tighter.

“Gonna keep me like this forever, then? All wet and sticky, glued to you?”

“Problem?”

Sirius laughed. “Not really. Going to the loo might become an issue after a while, and then there’s food to think of. Also, Harry is going to come home sooner or later and it might be hard to explain. But yeah, no arguments here,” Sirius said, amused.

“Arse,” Remus replied, affectionate, then reluctantly allowed Sirius to sit back. “Doubt a wet cloth would do the trick this time. Shower?”

Sirius grinned. “Hmmmm, wet naked Moony. Yes, please.”

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius winked and got up, unsteady, and Remus couldn’t resist leaning forward and caressing their mixed semen onto Sirius’s stomach and chest. 

“Sure, I mean, make more of a mess, don’t let me stop you,” Sirius laughed, but he sobered up when he took in the look on Remus’s face.

“Mine.” Remus said. “All mine.”

Sirius nodded, knelt down, and played with the cum that was also left on Remus.

“Yours,” he acknowledged. “And you’re mine.”

Remus grinned, bent down to kiss Sirius, then helped him up and gestured for him to lead towards the shower. Still naked, and uncaring about leaving his robe on the kitchen floor, Sirius moved towards the door and Remus followed, eyes fixed on the red marks on Sirius’s ass.

Sirius looked back at him and caught him staring. “Proud of your handiwork?” He asked, cheekily, wriggling his bum.

Remus shot him a feral grin and delighted in the little shudder he could see pass through Sirius’s body. 

“Yes,” he simply said, and followed Sirius in the bathroom.

Sirius started the shower, and Remus let his robe slide onto the floor motioning for Sirius to get in first. He stood there appreciating the view for a moment, and let out a low chuckle when Sirius curled a finger inviting him inside.

Stepping under the warm cascade of water, Remus gave Sirius a little peck. 

“Hmmmm, wet naked Padfoot. Yes, please.”

Sirius barked out a laugh and started washing him.

**Author's Note:**

> The series is complete as of now, but I'm not marking it as such because I reserve the right to add to it if the mood strikes. Never say never!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
